I Owe You
by Daisy Pixie
Summary: OneShot: LilyJames. James gives Lily help on her homework, how will she pay him back? And how will he pay her back for paying him back? Lighthearted and quick.


It was common knowledge that I, Lily Evans, hate James Potter. I hate his attitude. His stupid, arrogant, self centered attitude, and no, he has _not _grown up this year. At all. Just because he doesn't pick on innocent first years and hex people for no reason, definitely doesn't mean he has grown up. And I hate his stupid hair. His horrible, messy, black hair that I have _never _thought about running my fingers through. Ever. And I hate that stupid lopsided grin of his. His dumb, lopsided grin that he makes with lips that I have _never _thought of kissing. Ever.

It is also common knowledge that I hate asking for help. I have a terrible streak in me that needs to be the best. And people that are the best shouldn't have to ask for help. Because they are the best. And nobody is better than them at anything.

But, apparently, I am not the best. Which is how I found myself in this particular predicament. I was here, outside James Potters' Head Dorm, about to go in there, and ask for help.

Why, you might be asking yourself, am I about to go into James Potter's particular dorm, when I hate him? Which I do, hate him I mean. Totally.

Well, I am here, because as I told you before, I like to be the best. But James Potter has one thing I don't. The title as Top of the Class in Transfiguration. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm pretty good at Transfiguration. Actually, I'm second. But he's first by a long shot. And I couldn't get the hang of the whole "making things invisible" spell.

So, here I am, outside James Potters door. Might I mention its 11:30 at night? I mean, I doubt he's asleep, what with the amount of studying there is, but still. And might I also mention I'm in my pajamas? I have a thing about studying in my pajamas. And it's not that they're not cute, they're blue and have little froggies all over them, but still.

So, I gather up all my courage and knock softly on his door.

There was no immediate answer so I quickly turned away and started walking down the stairs. I made it to about the sixth step when the door creaked open.

"Evans?" A deep voice said.

"Hi," I said unsurely.

"Any particular reason your knocking at my door at 11:30 at night in frog pajamas?" He asked, obviously highly amused at my pajamas.

"What's wrong with my pajamas?" I asked, slightly offended. Hey, I like these pajamas.

"Nothing, never mind." He asked, slightly taken aback by my defensive comment.

"Hey, if you don't like the pajamas…" I started.

"Nope, I love them. I especially love the one frog pose where its eyes are crossed." He said.

"Good." I said and started to walk away.

"Um," He said.

"Oh, right." I said turning back around, "I, um, neededtoaskyouforhelponmyTransfigurationhomework." I said.

"I don't speak Lilyish, please translate," He said.

"Right," I said. "Care to help a girl with her Transfiguration homework?" I asked, gathering all my Gryffindor courage.

"Sure," He said, "come in." I stepped into his room, and the first thing I noticed was that it smelled just like him. Not that I noticed what James smells like. Because I've never smelled him. Ever.

But the second thing I noticed, was much more fun. I mean, terrible. I mean, well you decide for yourself. What I saw is that James was also in his pajamas. And his pajamas consisted of boxers. And only boxers. I blame Quidditch for my gaping and any drool that may be escaping my mouth. I have never seen a body so perfect. I mean, he should really put a shirt on. Of course, you knew that's what I mean. Because I hate Potter. No matter how good… or terrible… his body may be. Or may not be. Because it's not like I was starring.

"So, what do you need help with Evans?" James asked me.

"Um, just the part where you need to turn things invisible." I asked.

"Okay, that's really fun after you get the hang of it." He said. And then he smiled. And when he smiled, any uncomfortable-ness I may have been feeling went away.

* * *

I lifted my wand, said "Invisto" and watched the chair disappear before my eyes. 

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" I screamed.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" James screamed. It was a moment of joy for all. One, because it was nearing four in the morning and both of us needed sleep, and two, because… well, I was totally happy. And that's weird, because I was still in James Potters bedroom.

We started jumping around like monkeys in our chorus of "I did it's" and "You did it's". We started jumping on the bed. I felt like I was five years old again. I was laughing and screaming and jumping on the bed. And then…

I fell.

And took James down with me.

And we fell on the bed, still laughing. And I was on top of James Potter, laughing.

But then, the laughter died down. And we were just looking at each other.

And he kissed me.

* * *

Now, of course, I kissed him back that night. But that wasn't because I wanted too. Of course not. It was because I owed him a favor, of course. For helping me with my homework. And I told him so. His reply was "But we're not even, because your favor was bigger than mine. So I still owe you."

So when he asked me if I could carry his books, I'm sure it was only to pay me back for the kiss. And when I tutored him for… what was it, sixteen hours… one Saturday, it was to pay him back for carrying my books. Totally. And when he bought me lunch in Hogsmeade, it was to pay me back for the study session. And when I defended him against Professor McGonagall one day, it wasn't because I didn't want him in trouble; it was to pay him back for the lunch. And when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I'm sure he was just trying to be nice to pay me back for defending him. And when I said yes, it was just to pay him back for asking. Of course. And things went on in a similar manner until…

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Well, I suppose I owe you for buying that gorgeous ring…."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I'm aware that it's not that great or anything, but hey, I was bored and it might entertain somebody out there for a while. 


End file.
